Revenge
by Someone's Bastard
Summary: A mission from seven years ago has come back to haunt Laxus, Natsu , Mira and Loki


**Revenge - Chapter 1**

Everyone had just gotten back from their one year training after what happened during the tartous incident, everyone had come back except for Natsu.

The only ones really worried about him were his best friend Lucy and his Girlfriend/Mate Mirajane.

"Don't worry about Flame Brain, he'll be here soon" said Laxus as he hugged his Girlfirend/mate Lucy

"How can you be so calm Laxus, I haven't seen him in seven months" argued Mira while she was polishing a cup

"What were you doing with him for the first three months" asked Lucy with a smirk,

"We were training like a Man with Natsu" shouted Elfman from across the guild.

"Then we parted ways and I haven't seen him since" said Mira with a pout.

Erza then butted in and said "He then started taking down dark guilds on his own, sometimes with the help of me and Crime Soirce"

both Mira and Lucy smirked because they both knew why she was there.

"He then trained with me for a bit and he gave the sprit key that he found to give to me which then I gave you the key" said Laxus

"What was the Key Lucy" said Lisanna

"It's a Dragon Sprit" said Lucy

"What did Natsu do after he finished his Training with you Laxus" asked Mira

"He Trained with Me and Gildarts for about three months, then we went out separate ways, to train by ourselves" interrupted Gajeel

"You and Natsu both trained with Gildarts" shouted a Jealous Grey

"Yeah" smirked Gejeel

"He also .." before Gajeel could say anything everyone except for Laxus and Master Makarov were up against the wall all in Pain

"Laxus what's happening" asked an in pain Lucy

"Gramps he's here" said Laxus

"Who Lucifer?" asked Makrov at the mention of that name Mira's yes winded, remembering the horrors she witnessed on that mission.

"No his son" an unknown voice said as the guild burst open to see a shortish man with red hair come skipping in with a sadistic smirk on his face and stopped as he reached the middle of the guild he said "Why Hello Laxus and Mira long time no see and Master Makarov it's lovley to see you for the first time, I believe you know my farther"

"What are you doing here Lex" growled Laxus

"I came to say hello and I see you've got a new girlfriend, it would be a shame if I killed her, oh and if any of you two move I'll kill all of your guild mates, except for the little one over there I'll have some fun with her" he said pointing at Wendy while licking his lips

"You touch a hair on her head I'll fucking kill you and you also have to suffer from Salamander as well" snarled out Gajeel as he was struggling against whatever magic this guy has. Lex then started laughing "Oh I wouldn't worry about the Salamander I found him on my here so I broke all his bones and left him to die, he won't be coming" as he laughed again this got most of the guild to deflate

"I understand he's you mate Mirajane, oh how Salamander has grown up, he's finally got his soul mate, wonder how Fiona will feel about that" Lex said with a sadistic smirk while getting the look of horror on Mira face remembering the crazy girl

"Oh by the why where's Loki"

"I'm right here Lex" said Loki as he came out of nowhere and was pinned against the wall like everyone else

"Oh this just got interesting Loki's a Celestial sprit and his Master is Laxus' mate and Natsu's best Friend." Said Lex with a sadistic smirk as he walked up to Lucy and started stoking her cheek

"You know you're the trifecta, I get to break the Lion and I get to break the two dragon slayers again this should be fun" as he licked his lips he then walked over to Wendy and started stroking her face "or I break everyone and have some fun with you" as he took Wendy by the wrist and threw her to the middle of the guild, Laxus and Makarov were pinned against the wall.

Lex then looked up to Laxus and said in a sing song voice "I'm going to do what you and Natsu saw when my farther tortured Natasha" and everyone who new Natasha went wide eyed at the mention of her name.

Laxus who was trying to get out of the holed shouted "You do that and I'm going fucking skin you alive and then kill you, you fucking demon"

"If you even touch her you dead asshole" shouted Gajeel

"I'll fucking kill you" shouted Grey

"Please, leave don ." Before Wendy could say the rest everyone heard a roar of a very pissed of Dragon Slayer

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR"

"What was that" shouted a terrified Lex then he felt a pain in his chest and looked down to see a very bloody hand coming out of his body. What everyone else could see when the magic that was holding them realized was an half naked Natsu in Dragon Force with his arm impaled in lex's body and then everyone heard a voice that that terrified Lex so much he nearly shat himself

"A very pissed off Dragon" Said a very angry Natsu in Dragon Force

* * *

 **Hope You like this, Sorry if i haven't done my other story i just don't know how to carry on**


End file.
